Vampires and Ninjas
by fantastyfreak1456
Summary: At the night of Bella's transformation into a vampire; Sasuke is in battle with Naruto and the both use a jutsu which rips a hole in the world between Konohoa and forks, washington. What happens when ninjas meet vampires?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:First chapter, sorry its rather short, just trying to access on how much interest there is in this fanfiction. If enough clamor, I will definitely another chapter. Until then, I return to a period of being extremely lazy, and not writing anything. Chapter two will contain more meat, it will start from Konohoa.

Chapter 1

"Look into my eyes!"Edward whispered softly into Bella's ears. Edward held his strong arms tightly around Bella's waist, his slight breaths causing Bella's brown hair to fly up.

"Edward…" Bella spoke softly, turning her head to face Edward eye to eye. Green met gold as they stared majestically into each other eyes. Bella's cheeks burned with red as Edward drifted his pale right index finger down her scrawny back.

"Bella, promise to never leave me, "Edward spoke as he drifted the nettles of his finger through her light brown hair. Together they both stood in the forest as the last of the sun's rays disappeared. Edward spoke these last words just as Bella saw day break and night take over. "Tomorrow you will be like me, just as you wanted."

"Edward, take me whenever, I am now ready to leave what I had in Forks, Washington behind, just so I may become like the rest of you, a vampire. Then we may kiss without ever the worry of you killing me..." Bella stepped back from Edward as he braced her arms to warm herself from the bitter cold of rural Washington. A brisk wind danced its way through her hair. Bella dressed for the weather with a pair of jeans and an extremely fluffy light blue marshmallow coat. Looking at Edward, she choked up, for his presence was a shining light within the dark of the pin woods. His bronze hair shone with a radiant glow as did his pasty ceramic skin. Both the tight long sleeved black t-shirt and jeans he wore showed off his sensually alluring features of his; his well formed abs, and muscular legs. Sweat poured and her mind raced just taking in his god-like presence. Even far away, she felt as though she were biting into the ripest apple from the Garden of Eden.

"Bella, if now you would like it done, then let's get it done." Edward threw himself at Bella, wrapping his arms around her. Bella's breathed coarsely, yet the soft of Edward's hands seemed to relieve any worry of the process that lay ahead. "Now close your eyes and just reflect upon your happiest memory."

"Yes, Edward do it!" Bella took one last sharp breath as she whispered those last words. Suddenly her memories jumped and immediately she thought of their first kiss on that autumn night a year ago. As her mind drifted, Edward moved his mouth to her bare neck, his eyes now a void less black took in her now mortal self and immediately thought ahead of just how more beautiful she would be than ever before. While he had his reserves for doing this, he agreed to give what Bella wanted, even if inside he wished more than ever to back out.

Slowly his somewhat sharp teeth dug into her neck. Blood gathered at the wound, and flowed in one long ribbon down her skin. Bella gasped, but she made no other sound as she immediately resumed back into the trance she was in. Edward tried as hard as possible to keep the blood flow at a minimum as he spit a black liquid powder into the wound.

"Sleep my beauty, in three days, you will reach heaven; a new life with me, a life of abstaining and of passion." He whispered into her ear, lifting her lithe body and carrying her off to the mansion where Carlisle waited for further procedure.. Ahead there lay a long period of pain, but soon enough he could for the first time love her with no reserve. Life certainly could never be better.


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize sincerely for the delay in my fanfiction. This fanfiction has gotten so much positive feedback, I must admit my shock in discovering something written by me could actually be enjoyed by so many people. Enough of my whining.. hopefully all will enjoy the direction I am taking with this fanfiction. My chapters are short and hopefully when I develop more ideas; I will make my chapters a bit longer. Thanks to Evanescence for inspiring this chapter!! Please R&R!_

Sakura eyes glazed over after becoming excessively weary from Kakashi's strenuous training of the day before. Both she and Naruto had practiced their respective jutsus. Lately Sakura had trouble getting the hang of the jutsu used to help heal any cuts or tears in the skin of a person. Yet every time she did it on her test dummy who happened to be Naruto, she ended widening the cuts instead of closing them up. Yesterday, her failings were so disastrous, Naruto ended up bleeding profusely for about half an hour. This loss of blood left him weary for the rest of the day and even now he remained under Tsunade's close watch for any signs of further weariness. _Naruto did so spectacularly with his summoning techniques... that dobe has been surpassing me in just about everything lately including relationships._

Sakura tried not to depress herself any further than she already was with the known fact that Naruto and Hinata were both dating. Hinata had been so upset by Naruto's grave injury the day before; she had brought him a huge homemade bowl of tempura ramen and three boxes of giant strawberry pocky. Naruto's huge smile and blushed cheeks at the sight of this nearly killed Sakura inside; not because she wanted Naruto for herself. But she was more jealous that he had received love while she still held hope that the one she loved would one day walk out of his plague of black and realize his love for her. Maybe that was the reason why she was so committed to saving Sasuke for she loved him though constantly she wondered if he really comprehended how irrevocably and deeply she loves him. Sadly more and more, Sakura doubted if Sasuke felt anything for her or even anyone.

"Sakura, you do not look so good this morning. Is there anything I could get you or want to confide in me with something?" Lee stuttered, his cheeks blazing as he looked deeply into Saukra's blue eyes. Sakura looked up and casted an annoyed glance Lee's way. Unnecessary sympathy from thick eyebrows was just about all she needed right now to end her brooding.

"Lee… don't you ever give up sometimes… do I look like I really want you to shower me with love." Sakura scowled and her face grew fierce and her eyes became ablazed with fierce red sparks. Inner Sakura screamed out inside to pulverize the baka for even daring to play his little game of flirtations at the moment. Yet she just looked up at Lee's shocked look and walked away with her head down.

"Sakura... wait" Lee yelled after her yet Sakura quickly shut the door of the western ward of the hospital and made her way towards the lounge. She made sure to lock the door behind her as she sunk into the cushions of the nylon blue couch. Burrowing her tear stricken face with one of the cushions, she silently sobbed as memories of Sasuke flooded her memories. Yet she felt almost imbued with desire wishing the few memories she held of Sasuke; maybe one of them could at least divulge some clues that he indeed loved her. But almost every memory contained Sasuke silently walking away from her everytime she tried to ask if everything was alright.

"Who are you? Beautiful girl with hair of sakura.. please whisper to me... just so I can hear your voice at least once..." a melodic voice whispered followed after by a wolf's howl. Sakura looked up,her face completely placid and noticed no disturbance in the room besides a turned over chair and a shattered mirror. Sakura slowly lifted her right arm to grab the kunai hidden in her pocket.

"Show yourself whoever you are!" She jolted out of the couch,quickly wiped any remaining tears away and kunai clasped tightly in her right hand. Slowly she moved about the room opening the cabinets of the small kitchen to discover the intruder's hiding spot. But she found nothing, not even a remain of hair which might provide some clue as to what sort of creature this mysterious guest may be.

"No use in searching for me.. believe me in this world its impossible to see the sort of creature I am.." the charming voice spoke and chuckled a bit at Sakura's non ceasing search for the figure which was invisible to any mortal of this realm. Sakura blushed slightly as she admitted her defeat and sat cross legged on the floor and exhaled a breath of relief that there was no need to search anymore.

"So can you at least tell me then what you are?"

"No! For then that would ruin the fun..." the voice chuckled.

"What sort of fun?" Sakura blushed and bit down on her right index finger.

"Trying to guess what sort of creature I am.."

"I think you are a species of wolf..."

"You are very warm... warmer than a space heater..."

"Space Heater?"

"A nickname that bloodsucker gives me because my body emanates so much heat..."

"OH! You are a werewolf!" Sakura screamed in delight at the success of figuring out what type of creature this charming boy was.

"Yes..." the voice sighed in defeat. " My dear Sakura you need to do something for me so I may return to my world."

"What sort of thing?"

"The hardest thing you will ever do..."


	3. Chapter 3

_I have not really been updating as much as I should with my fanfiction. It's a bit difficult with college related workload and just the overall stress attributed to freshmen stress. My personal conflicts have really influenced this chapter. Its rather angsty due to the POV of everyone's beloved character Sasuke.At this point I still have no real definitive ending point for this fanfiction. The characters shall act on their own accord and whisper their annunciations of where they want to be led. Anyways, please encourage me to continue working on this fanfiction!! Leave honest but respectful critiques!! I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful music of Blue October!!_

Chapter 3

Cherry blossoms fell within the red waters of the hot springs. A lone figure stood within the torrent of the waters; his very face blank, void of any emotion. The blue gems of his eyes slowly lost their glint as a washed out grey began to take the place of his ocean blue irises. Black raven hair coursed down the naked torso of the boy.

A girl's face appeared within the reddened water of the spring. With pink hair and green eyes, the girl covered her mouth and a hoarse scream escaped her pursed lips. Small waves blurred the image returning the saddened face of Sasuke whose eyes bled with stagnant rivulets of blood. Clasped in his right hand lay a reddened kunai still dripping of residual blood; the very tool which allowed him to cut treks across his once unmarked porcelain flesh of his arms

Slowly the small Chidori mark appeared on his neck and pain flared in his esophagus. Sasuke voicelessly screamed, dropping the kunai into the shallow waters of the spring. Clasping his hands around his scrawny neck, his oxygen intake slowed making his surroundings blur.The passage of "action potential" neurons slowed. His very control center of his intricately designed vessel lost connection with the immaterial part of himself, his soul.

"Sasuke" Sakura clear voice rung through his subsiding consciousness. Tall bamboo stalks waved violently within his blurry disillusion. Red luscious blood rained down against the bare ground around him filling the small ditches with puddles of bubbling blood. The very spring he stood in soon began to flood over with murky red water. Hoarse screams escaped Sasuke's depreciating vocal chords.

"Sasuke… Are you ready to accept your true destiny..? Remember what Itachi did… Remember…" a horrific distorted voice screamed, obliterating the vision around him. His mind wavered as he slowly spun with the whirlwind of murky water spinning about him.

"You cannot do anything to me… I am completely immune to such triviality… your attempts of subterfuge are wholly futile…"Sasuke scoffed, diving head first into the buoyant waters of the spring. Sakura's lithe form appeared before him, attired in a cloak of thin white. The type of cloak angels usually are attired in. The "silent" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arms and wrapped her thin arms around him to allow her warmth to emanate about his cold corpse.

Sasuke's heart hammered against his chest as Sakura allowed her index finger to dance down his spinal cord. His nerves raced down the network along his back as he shivered under the tickling sensation of Sakura's touch.

"Sasuke… you're dying…" Sakura whispered into his ears and looked somnolently into the dying irises of his monotonous eyes.

"Sakura!! What? I'm not dying….What are you speaking of?"Sasuke screamed and shook Sakura violently. Sakura wrestled with him and slapped him hard on the cheek leaving a reddened mark along his already blemished cheeks. Tears loosened themselves from the prison of her eyes. Her hands freed themselves from Sasuke's arms and were soon placated onto her eyes. Loose tears found their way through the "open gates" of the space between her fingers. Slowly her body combusted with blood and flecks of her skin, and the torrents of water carried away the very dust which made her up.

In her place, a darkened form materialized and drifted through the water and wrapped their hands around Sasuke and drew their lips to the Chidori mark on his neck. Sasuke braced himself and let out a horrific scream as the figure bit into his neck. Pain raced through his nerves where the teeth of the creature impacted with his Chidori mark. Blood escaped now taking upon a more powdery appearance as it mixed with the reddened waters of the surrounding water; Sasuke's consciousness disappeared a as the black abyss drew itself over him, an opaque "cloak" not letting in any evanescent light. Whatever... lay before him, he hoped his sins did not keep him from traversing into this unknown continuum which awaited him.


End file.
